Cures
Cures (Pronounced "Su-rez", often referred to as “Senior Cures”) is a human priest and a part of the guild Bloodforged. He's good at what he does, despite his best efforts and all obvious appearances. Appearance In his early 30s, Cures is a mid-sized man with a swarthy complexion. He has thick, black hair and a thick beard, as well as small brown eyes that are dominated by unsurprisingly thick brows. Otherwise, he is rather unremarkable, save for a tendency to grin like an idiot when he screws up - which he does a lot. A priest by training, Cures dresses in long flowing robes, usually white or other light colours. He wears a hood that completely conceals his face, something which many people think may actually be an improvement. He carries around a rather distinctive staff; its ornamented head resembles a priest's hood with wings, looking like nothing so much as a smaller version of Cures. Personality Cures is surprisingly good at what he does. You wouldn't believe it from the way he acts, however. To say that Cures is easily distracted would be an understatement. He seems to spend a lot of his time drinking if not outright drunk; his preparation for battle apparently seems to consist of drinking heavily, and continuing to do such throughout. He often fails to notice important things, such as when, for example, he has been turned into a living bomb and is standing in the middle of a crowd of his allies. This happens a lot. Finally, the sight-unseen "Mrs Cures" seems to demand a lot of his time - so much so that he will drop what he's doing to go "tuck" his wife, regardless. Cures refers to his staff as a "mini-Cures" or a "Priest on a stick". Sometimes he carries on conversations with it. When he's not talking to his staff, tucking his wife or blowing people up, Cures carries on with a certain exuberant overconfidence. He is loud and outspoken, and often offers up completely nonsensical ideas and theories on whatever matter is at hand at the time. He frequently contradicts himself, however he also seems to know that he's doing it and, more to the point, not actually care. If "Mrs Cures" ever finds out about his fixation with Jania Proudmore, his life expectancy will be measured in mintues History Unfortunately, the only person who seems to know much about Cures' history is Cures himself. The problem with this concept is that he seems to make up his own life story as he goes along, providing irrelevant, irreverent and often contradictory facts and, more to the point, not caring at all. The only truly consistent part of his backstory is the sight-unseen "Mrs Cures", his wife. He's very dedicated to her to the point where he spends a considerable amount of time "tucking" her each night, regardless of where his priestly abilities may be needed. At some point in his recent past, Cures joined Bloodforged, a professional adventuring guild. Despite his somewhat eccentric manner, he managed to get along well with the guild's other members... well, save for his fellow priests who he seemed to annoy rather easily. They would, in turn, shout at him and occasionally throw rocks at his head, which he took in his stride. This seemed to only encourage them. Regardless, Cures would join the guild in numerous battles across the face of Azeroth and Outland, boldly (and drunkenly) charging into the most deadly and dangerous of situations with his fellows, more then willing to do what it took to defeat the various foes they faced, using his skills as a healer to their utmost. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Priest Category:Bloodforged Category:Articles by Darthfish